


this is as the footsteps of doom [podfic]

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, TFA spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "this is as the footsteps of doom" by serenlyallAuthor's original summary:The moment Han saw Kylo Ren, Leia knew.(Scene extension for The Force Awakens. Major spoiler warning in full effect.)





	this is as the footsteps of doom [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> No, seriously, if you haven't watched The Force Awakens and do not wish to be spoiled, don't listen to this. Go watch the film and then come back.

[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o33U-9iwDDEKcl3emo4Q4uabGN_CWsaZ) | 0:08:14

**Author's Note:**

> Awesome Ladies Anthology bonus work, not appearing in the podfic anthology as published


End file.
